


i'm covered in the colors

by menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/pseuds/menthol_ocean
Summary: В первый раз, когда Филипп касается его, Лукас даже не сразу замечает, как позднее на его теле начинают расползаться пятна акварели. После поцелуя в домике, после того, как они стали свидетелями тройного убийства, после того, как чудом избежали гибели.Или соулмейт-ау, в котором там, где тебя касается твой соулмейт, появляются акварельные метки. Лукас никак не может с этим смириться.





	i'm covered in the colors

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm covered in the colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186284) by [rocketshiptospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5689822

В первый раз, когда Филипп касается его, Лукас даже не сразу замечает, как позднее на его теле начинают расползаться пятна акварели. После поцелуя в домике, после того, как они стали свидетелями тройного убийства, после того, как чудом избежали гибели.  
  
Поначалу он думает, что это синяки. Голубые и черные пятна вьются вокруг его рук, а также покрывают бока, грудь и даже шею. Выглядят они в точности как синяки. Однако Лукас понимает, что это не они, потому что касаясь их, он не чувствует никакой боли. Даже наоборот, если честно. Они напоминают ему объятия, дом, _любовь любовь любовь_. Лукас стоит под душем, пытаясь оттереть их со своей кожи, отчего та краснеет и становится чувствительной, но ничего не происходит — метки остаются на своем месте.  
  
Он знает, что это значит. Знает, но совсем не хочет в это верить. На следующий день в школу он надевает кофту, полностью скрывающую его метки.  
  
Это странно — то, как Лукас пытается забыть о Филиппе, когда тот, по сути, находится в центре происходящего. Но стоит ему утром заметить того в школьном коридоре, как ноги прирастают к полу. На долю секунды весь мир будто замирает вокруг него, все, что он видит — это Филипп, медленно идущий ему навстречу. Несмотря на то, что он пытался свести с руки каждый знак, где касался его соулмейт, он совсем забывает о том, что тоже дотрагивался до Филиппа.  
  
Возможно, ему даже в голову не приходило, что для своего соулмейта он тоже являлся второй половинкой.  
  
Когда Филипп замечает его, то осторожно и мягко улыбается ему, и вот они уже стоят лицом к лицу, и Лукас отчетливо видит завитушки красного акварельного узора, что красуется сбоку его шеи и на щеке, где Лукас отталкивал Филиппа, прежде чем они поцеловались. Они не так красивы, как большинство акварельных меток у других людей. Они похожи на кровь, словно своим прикосновением Лукас вспорол ему кожу и уничтожил кусочек прекрасного холста под названием Филипп Ши.  
  
Он думает об отметках на своем собственном теле, черных и голубых синяках, которые заставляют его чувствовать, будто он ловушке, будто он сломлен, что невольно заставляет его задумываться: если любовь выглядит именно так, нужна ли она ему вообще?  
И сейчас Филипп стоит напротив него, что-то говорит, а все вокруг на них пялятся. Голова Лукаса идет кругом, и прежде чем он осознает, что делает, он замахивается кулаком, и вот они уже оба валятся на землю, пытаясь задеть друг друга посильнее. Лукас думает, что в итоге они оба проигрывают.  
  
Когда же днем позднее Филипп заходит к нему в комнату, Лукасу хочется заплакать. Он хочет разрыдаться, потому что думал, что драка в коридоре положило им конец, что Филипп понял — Лукас не этого хочет, что они не будут вместе, неважно, что там вселенная пытается им сказать. Он хочет плакать, потому что Филипп здесь, целует его, и Лукас чувствует, словно вернулся домой.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что это происходит, — говорит он, неуверенный, что именно имеет в виду. Возможно, речь идет о парне, раскинувшимся под ним, таком открытом, податливом, с краснеющей кожей там, где его касаются. Быть может, это про убийства, про все, что случилось в домике, про все, о чем Лукас безуспешно пытается забыть. А может, это про исчезающие метки на его груди, которые, стоит Филиппу положить руку ему на бедро, расцветают с новой силой, окрашивая кожу черным и голубым.  
  
Или же это про то, что он нашел соулмейта. И это парень.  
  
— Никто не хочет видеть меня таким, — продолжает он, отчаянно цепляясь за причины того, почему из этого ничего не выйдет.  
  
— Но что если ты такой и есть, — холодно отрезает Филипп, лицо вмиг каменеет, и, на долю секунды, Лукас вспоминает, что он не единственный нашел свою вторую половинку. Просто он единственный, кто сопротивляется этому. И на какой-то короткий миг Лукас хочет сдаться. Хочет быть «таким», хочет целовать Филиппа, держать его за руку и никогда не отпускать. Какая разница, что об этом подумают. Это его соулмейт, единственный, с кем ему суждено быть, кто предначертан ему самой судьбой.  
  
Но затем он переводит взгляд на исчезающую красную метку на щеке Филиппа, где он впервые коснулся его, и напоминает себе, что совсем не так должна выглядеть любовь. Тем не менее, он не в силах сопротивляться. Он не может перестать склоняться над Филиппом, целовать его, пытаясь притянуть лишь ближе.  
  
Когда Филипп сбегает, говоря ему сделать выбор, Лукас не пытается его удержать.  
  
\--  
  
Самое худшее в том, что они оба знают. Они знают, что они соулмейты, однако это ничуть не упрощает их жизни. Наоборот — делает лишь запутанней и сложнее. Они не обсуждают это. Даже не упоминают. Порой Лукас даже задумывается, а правда ли это вообще? Но потом Филипп вновь целует его, или улыбается ему, или прикасается, и Лукас чувствует, как парит и падает одновременно.  
  
Впервые Лукас задумывается о том, что их метки, возможно, не такие уж и уродливые, когда отец сообщает ему о том, что Филипп уезжает. Горло вмиг перехватывает, а внутрь будто впиваются когти, и его настигает ужасное, но такое неизбежное осознание того, что _он не может потерять Филиппа_.  
  
Он ненавидит себя за то, к чему привели его действия; за то, что он так отчаянно то отталкивал, то удерживал Филиппа, что тот в итоге не выдержал. И это не удивительно. У Филиппа есть все основания, чтобы уехать, сжигая за собой все мосты. Но Лукас должен попытаться… попытаться искупить вину, вернуть Филиппа и убедиться, что впредь больше не потеряет его.  
  
Он показывает Хелен пистолет. Филипп даже не смотрит на него.  
  
\--  
  
После того, как Хелен забирает их в участок для допроса, он крепко прижимает к себе Филиппа, понимая, что никогда больше его не отпустит. Хотя в итоге это все равно приходится сделать, и они оба пристраиваются под деревом. Филип спрашивает, болит ли его живот, на что он лишь смеется в ответ, потому что все еще не достаточно смел, чтобы сказать _да, болит болит болит_.  
  
Филипп — терпеливый. А еще он нежный и заботливый и вмещает в себя все то, чего Лукас не достоин, но в чем так отчаянно нуждается. Филипп составляет ему плейлист с песнями о любви, и Лукас наконец расстается с Роуз, думая, что, возможно, у него с Филиппом все получится. Быть может, в крови и синяках есть своя красота.  
  
Но потом его подстреливают, и все катится коту под хвост.  
  
Те дни Лукас помнит не очень хорошо. Большую их часть он провел без сознания, а после так вообще все завертелось: побег, укрытие в мотеле, _кожа кожа кожа_ , ловушка киллера, поездка в багажнике, спасение. И во время всего этого он цепляется за мысль о Филиппе, окрашивающим его кожу черным и голубым, и как он рисует по нему красным в ответ. Это выступает для него якорем, который ему так нужен.  
  
Филипп теряет маму, и Лукас прижимает его к себе, пока он плачет. Позже, когда тот более-менее успокаивается, Лукас просит о ней что-нибудь рассказать. И Филипп все рассказывает и рассказывает истории про нее, пока глаза окончательно не слипаются, а Лукас же не спит всю ночь, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.  
  
Он говорит со своим отцом. Все проходит довольно неловко, но это уже начало. Это шаг в верном направлении.  
  
Он и Филипп пробуют быть вместе, когда больше нет ощущения того, что опасность дышит им в спину и нужно куда-то убегать. С плеч словно падает груз, но легче пока еще не становится. Лукас все еще медлит, прежде чем взять Филиппа за руку в школьном коридоре, загоняясь по поводу всех, кто на них смотрит. Но он старается, и этого уже достаточно.  
  
Месяц спустя все заканчивается, Лукас идет с Филиппом на вечеринку в Красный Крюк и целует его посреди танцпола, и это впервые, когда он не думает о том, что на них кто-то смотрит. Все, что он видит — это прижимающийся к нему Филипп, который счастливо улыбается в ответ. Он снова его целует, просто потому что может и, что самое главное, хочет, и чувствует себя так, словно парит над землей.  
  
Когда позже они падают на кровать, Филипп устраивается в его объятиях, прослеживая пальцем узоры на обнаженной груди Лукаса, и в первый раз за все это время они не выглядят как синяки. Они похожи на созвездия, на вселенную, полную возможностей. Лукас прикасается к щеке Филиппа, притягивая его для поцелуя, и отметка, что он оставляет на коже, выглядит как огонь, что согревает его сердце, когда Филипп рядом с ним.  
  
— Я рад, что ты мой соулмейт, — говорит он и, наконец, понимает, что каждое сказанное слово — правда.


End file.
